1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holiday displays and more specifically to a holiday display, which includes at least one object shuttled along a line.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 2002/0095833 to Rutkoske discloses a flying ghosts movable ornamental display. Patent application no. 2010/0099506 to Tenbrunsel discloses an apparatus for circulating novelty figures.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a holiday display, which includes at least one object shuttled back and forth along a line.